1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a computer bezel with a light-guide structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Indicator lamps are often used in electronic device, such as a computer, or a testing device. The electronic device may include a panel and a circuit board, and an indicator lamp is usually secured to an outside surface of the panel. A light source is electronically connected to the circuit board. The indicator lamp and the light source may be arranged in a straight line that is substantially perpendicular to the circuit board, and light beams from the light source can be directly transmitted to the indicator lamp. However, if the indicator lamp is attached to a different location, the light beams from the light source cannot be completely transmitted to the indicator lamp. Thus, a brightness of the indicator lamp is too weak such that the indicator lamp may be nearly invisible. Therefore, an electronic device with an improved light-guide structure may be desired within the art.